


Get Some Sense

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, NSFW, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Jack is pretty pissed about your reckless behavior on a mission which ignites some hot flames.





	Get Some Sense

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

**Jack Morrison (Soldier 76)**

        “How dare you say something like that, Jack! It was my job!” You huffed out angrily. Jack was crawling all over you for diving into enemy fire to save civilians caught in the line of fire. You knew protecting people was part of your job and you did it.

        “Yeah, well, it was downright stupid, you could have been killed!” His deep voice filling the room around you. You could tell he wasn’t happy with you in the slightest. You didn’t care though, you were feeling the heat of your anger growing.

        “I know what I’m doing, Jack!” You spat. You knew the dangers, you knew what any slip up could mean.

        “Obviously you don’t! You were almost hit, I saw you!” Jack said getting up out of his chair and crossing the room to where you were standing. His face was hard, he was seriously pissed.

        “I don’t know what you saw but I was fine!” You couldn’t take it anymore, you got up into his face. “Quit treating me like a goddamn cadet.” You could see the anger in his eyes. His fierce gaze ripping into your own. It was like lightning shot between the two of you and suddenly he was on you. He pushed you up against the wall, his hot lips on yours, his hands roaming your form, groping greedily. You gripped at his shirt, the heat between the two of you intense and needy. He had your shirt off in seconds, his joining yours shortly after in the pile of clothes steadily forming near you on the floor.

        “Mn.. Jack.” You moaned out when he bit into the tender flesh of your neck, his hands working on removing your pants. They slid down your legs and pooled around your feet, you kicked them off to join the pile of discarded clothing. Jack’s hand gliding up your thighs, coming to a rest between them. His fingers rubbing you through your panties, causing you to moan into his ear. Your need was heavy, you craved to have him buried deep inside you. You whispered sweet sin into his ear and that was all it took. You could hear Jack’s belt coming undone, it drove you mad. Jack’s member sprang free of its confines, the very sight of it had your desire running wild. Jack lifted you up, your back still resting against the wall and pulled your panties to the side before he lined himself up with your dripping entrance. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he slowly slid himself inside of you. He leaned in close to your ear.

        “I’m going to fuck some sense into you.” Was all the warning you go before he pulled back and thrust into you hard. One of Jack’s hands coming up to capture both of your wrists and pin them against the wall. He delighted in the way your chest bounced every time he thrust into you. He watched your every reaction, lustful eyes roaming every inch of naked skin they could find. You were a moaning shaking mess when your first orgasm consumed your body. It was hot and pulsed through your veins like a raging inferno setting your body aflame. Jack grinned at you, pleased with himself. His thrusts slowing to an agonizingly slow pace. His arms keeping you anchored in place. He reveled in the way you squirmed trying to push him into you faster and every time you tried he’d still and wouldn’t move again until you stopped.

        “Mnn.. Jack, please..” You begged.

        “Please what?” He asked, his voice practically dripping with desire.

        “Please..” You moaned as he inched his way back inside you.

        “Please what?” He repeated, slowly pulling out of your body.

        “Please, Jack, fuck me.” You almost yelled. He smirked and slammed himself inside you gaining another delicious moan from you. His pace sped up, your body felt like it was coming undone at the seams, your moans driving him closer to his release. Your second orgasm was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. The world seemed to fall away around you as you screamed Jack’s name. Your orgasm bringing Jack to his, and with one last hard thrust deep into you he came filling you up. Jack rested his head against the cold wall, his length still buried deep within you. You were panting against his shoulder, coming down from paradise. He slowly pulled out of you, setting you down on the floor before sitting next to you half naked and breathing heavily.

        “So much for arguing, huh?” You laughed breathlessly.

        “Let’s do it again sometime.” Jack said with a smirk before wrapping an arm around your shoulders.


End file.
